


The Floor is Lava

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, the tuckington is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior and Wash are stranded and being chased. It's up to Wash to get them out safely before they're found...<br/>...Or, the floor is lava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little thing I wrote for class. I changed the names around, of course, but it's pretty close to the original. Because it was for a prompt, this isn't quite my usual writing style. The prompt was to write about a journey that was perilous in some way...and in typical fashion I added a plot twist at the end. Because I could.  
> Anyways, this is just a sweet little thing I had the idea for. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you guys enjoy reading it!  
> I actually had my roommate proofread the original one, but English isn't her first language, so...any remaining mistakes are mine!

Junior studied his perch carefully. His aqua eyes widened. If he leaned too far over, he would topple down into the pit below him. He had to be careful.

“Junior!” A voice called out from behind him. “What in the world are you doing?” He nearly fell off in his rush to turn and face the voice. His father’s best friend, Washington, had been sleeping along the bottom of Junior’s perch, and was coming dangerously close to falling off.

“Wash! You have to help me!” He waved his arms frantically at the man. “We gotta not fall into the lava!” He waited for his statement to register with the older man.

After briefly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Wash pulled himself further onto Junior’s perch. “Lava? I didn’t realize there was lava over here!” The blond held on to Junior desperately, and whispered, “Be careful, don’t fall in!” Junior nodded. “We have to get out of here. Where do we go?”

Junior looked around and considered their options. It was nearly pitch black inside the cavern they hid inside of, save for the lava at the bottom. It glowed eerily. There were some rocks and shelves that they might be able to jump to, if careful. A noise from behind them nearly had Junior falling down, into the lava.

“Junior, no!” Wash locked his legs around the perch and lunged for Junior, catching him before he could be engulfed by lava. “What happened, little man?”

Junior shook slightly, unnerved by his near brush with death. “They’re here!” He whispered, horrified.

Wash’s brows creased slightly. “Who’s here?”

Junior turned his wide eyes up to the man beside him. “The aliens that chased us here. Don’t you remember?”

Wash’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, right! I must’ve hit my head.” Junior nodded worriedly. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” He continued, when Junior opened his mouth. “But...Isn’t there only one alien? I’m pretty sure the others turned around and left...” Wash cocked his head to the side in contemplation, “How long was I out? It must have been hours ago.”

Junior nodded. “You were asleep for a long time. I fell asleep, too, and then tried to find food. Then the alien started making noise and I ran back to you.” Another noise from behind made the two jump. “We have to get out of here!”

Wash pointed to one of the rocks a few feet away. “Think you can jump that distance?”

Junior huffed. “My legs are too short.” He crossed his arms, looking away.

Wash snickered and gathered Junior up and into his arms. “I’m going to throw you. Get ready.” Junior nodded and curled up into a ball.

“One...” Wash swung him backwards a little.

“Two...” Junior tensed, waiting.

“Three!” And then Junior sailed through the air. He hit the rock easily, rolling in a somersault before scrambling to the side. Wash still had to jump in order to make it safely.

Wash rose into a crouch. Junior watched his grey eyes flicker over the rock, judging the distance and the landing he’d have to make. A small smirk settled on Wash’s face before he jumped, gracefully, and landed on the rock. The rock groaned a little, but Wash grinned in triumph, until—

“What was that noise?”

Junior squeaked, “The alien!” Wash nodded, and pointed at the ledge that led between two rocks. “We gotta get out of here!” Junior stumbled, once, and knocked a pebble off of the ledge. It fell into the lava below with a loud splash.

Once they were safely on the next rock, Junior looked around wildly for another perch or rock, anything!

Wash grinned beside him. “Look! I can see the exit to this cavern.” The man pointed to a spot Junior hadn’t noticed before. It was just beyond the lava, and covered in moss. “We can do this, little man. Come on.”

To get to the next perch, they had to shimmy along the rock wall that made up one side of the cavern. It thankfully had easy handholds, but sliding sideways along a vertical wall was no easy task. Some of the handholds and footholds they used fell into the lava, splashing when they hit the glowing body. All the while, the alien continued to make noise. It shuffled around, thankfully out of sight.

“I swear, I heard something...” It’s voice muttered from their left.

Junior squeaked in terror. Wash quickly shushed him. “We have to be quiet,” He whispered, “So that he doesn’t hear us.”

Junior whimpered. “What happens if he hears us?” He whispered back.

Wash slipped slightly, nearly falling backwards into the lava. His handhold had broken off of the wall, and it tumbled down. Of course it hit every bump along the way, causing Junior to look back towards the entrance to the cavern. When he glanced back, Wash looked down at him with wide eyes. “He’ll catch us!” The older man warned.

Junior moved more quickly, breathing an enormous sigh of relief as he reached the next rock. Wash joined him, offering his shoulder a reassuring pat. Junior peered over the edge to see where they could go next. He then turned back to Wash, eyes wide with terror. “I don’t think we can jump that far,” He squeaked.

Wash leaned over the edge of their perch, and glanced between the lava and the mossy ground just beyond it. “We have to try,” He murmured, “We can’t just give up. The alien—” Wash glanced behind them, and pointed frantically, “—is right there!”

Junior screamed in horror. The alien stood at the entrance to the cavern—which wasn’t all that far from them—and stared at them silently. Even in the dark, it could make out their forms huddled together on the last rock between the lava and safe ground. “Wash, help!” He cried, reaching out to grab the man’s arm.

The alien sputtered for a moment, managing a confused “What the—” Before Wash moved.

Wash gathered Junior up in his arms again and launched himself off of the rock, and onto the mossy ground. Wash landed on his shoulder, taking the brunt of the impact, and rolled them safely out of harm’s reach. They made it! They were safe! Junior sat up and cheered happily.

A blinding light suddenly assaulted their eyes. Junior squinted up, and realized that the alien had moved across the room and was reaching for him—

Wash snatched him up just in time. The alien had the gall to look confused. “No!” Wash cried, “I won’t let you take him, you evil alien!” The alien paused and glanced between the two of them. “You’ll hurt him, and, um, eat him! Uh...Do aliens eat people?” Wash glanced down at Junior, who shook his head. “Oh, right. Um. You’ll, uh—”

The alien put his hands on his hips. “Wash. What in the world is going on in here?”

Junior gasped, noticing something. “How are you standing in lava?” He shrieked.

The alien looked down, up at him, down, and up at him again. “Did you seriously rope Wash into playing ‘the floor is lava’ with you? In the dark?” The alien—well, Junior’s father, really, turned his aqua gaze over to Wash, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Um, yeah. That’s pretty much what happened.” Wash admitted.

Tucker  sighed. “Did you have to destroy the living room in the process? And—you landed hard on the hallway carpet, Wash! You could have given the two of you rugburn!”

“Sorry, Tucker,” Wash smiled sheepishly, “We’ll clean this up. Go on back to sleep. I’ll even tuck this little one into bed.”

Tucker nodded and plopped a kiss onto Junior’s head. “Be good for Wash, okay, little man?” Junior nodded. “Good night, you two. Please don’t destroy the living room any more than you have.” Junior giggled, taking Wash hand and standing up. They had a lot of books and pillows and odd ends to clean up that had fallen to the reddish wood floor of the living room. Thankfully nothing had actually broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
